


Snow

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [3]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Honestly I don't know if Patrick and MK are dating in this fic, M/M, Short One Shot, and blankets, btw there is snow, but this takes place at Pax East, i really dont, it showed then right?, like 2017? Pax East, maybe theyre just really close friends idk, maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: They're stuck in the snowy weather during Pax East, and Gar is sleepy?





	Snow

Snow fell heavily throughout the Boston area. Inches upon inches grew into feet as the hours passed leading to an apologetic cancellation of all activities happening in concern to PAX. If you said people were disappointing that was an understatement; not only had people come from all over to this convention, but now they were cold and with the airports delayed- stuck.

Two of these people that were stuck just happened to be two of the most unsuited people to be stuck in a snow storm; Patrck Static and Garuku Bluemoon. The two Californians sat in Gar's room shivering; MK had just left with Molly and Wade to get more food leaving them by their self's. The TV was on adding some back ground noise to an otherwise silent room.

Looking up from his phone, Pat looked over to where Gar had fallen asleep before looking at the time. They've been gone for an hour now... Standing Pat made his way to the small fridge. The only things inside were water bottles and some one's left over spaghetti. He closed the door as he opened a water bottle.

He walked over to where Gar was asleep, pulling one of the various blankets over him. He watched as Gar snuggled into the blanket before pulling out his phone again and snapping a picture;

It looks like I found sleeping beauty  
[attached photo]

He laughed silently at the few replies he received before carefully laying down next to Gar, falling asleep.

-*-

Patrck awoke suddenly due too the bright flashes and giggling surrounding him. When Pat opened his eyes all he could see was MK, Wade, and Dan (who must've met up with the other three while they were out) standing over them. Patrck tried to sit up but the extra body wait on his chest prevented him from doing so. Looking down he noticed Gar's head perched on his chest. His head was nuzzled into Pat's neck with his fingers loosely gripping onto his shirt. Patrck stilled as his face turned into a dark red, looking up at his friends.

They all held amused expressions as they awaited for what Patrck was going to do next. Pat tried sliding out from under the sleeping Garuku (which didn't work) and then tried to just push the other off (gently of course) but no matter what he tried it didn't work. I didn't know Gar was such a deep sleeper... Nor that he liked snuggling. Collapsing back onto the pillows like he was before Patrck let out a heavy sigh.

"I give. I can't get up" the others laughed softly at Patrck's reaction, Molly walking into the room with blankets from her and Wade's room at that time too.

"Awe, you two look cute together," she said handing Dan a blanket before standing at the foot of the bed. Patrck's face turned a light red before he attempted to leave Gar's grasp again. MK reached over to help him out so Pat could roll off the bed with a hard thump.

He stood up, brushing himself off as he looked at each of them before shrugging,

"So, food?" Patrck walked over to where bags of take out food were placed- unknown to him that a picture of him and Gar cuddling was being circulated on twitter.


End file.
